


Not Quite Little Red

by E_sha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Claiming, F/F, Romance, cute stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_sha/pseuds/E_sha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au: Where Erica is an Alpha and she has turned Allison. Also, Allison is not a hunter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite Little Red

**Author's Note:**

> Came out of nowhere. Sorry about any mistakes.

Allison wakes to find that she is in the arms of her girlfriend Erica, she would be scared, but Erica's prescence gives her a placid feeling; so she snuggles deeper into her embrace.

Allison feels a pull to Erica that she finds stronger than infatuation. She even questions if it's stronger than love.

Whatever it is, Allison settles in to it. There is no possible way that Erica would harm her in anyway. She feels Erica's arms tighten around her and hears a faint  _mine_ cross from her counterparts lips. She takes this moment to turn in the other girls arms and looks up to her.

"What happened?" Allison decides to ask. She still has no memory of what happened. All she can remember is Erica.  _Only_ Erica.

"I had to save you." The blonde girl stutters out. "There was so much blood...Oh god. I would have lost you." Erica tries to find some sort of bearing. She knows Allison is okay now, but she nearly died earlier.

With her soft hands, Allison firmly grasps boths sides of Erica's face gently. "Baby. It's okay. Whatever it is or was, it's okay. So, tell me." She says sternly looking into Erica's eyes showing nothing, but love and concern.

"You were diving earlier in the pool and I guess your trajectory was off by just a smidge, babe you hit your head on the diving board beneath you." Erica starts light tears starting to make there way into her eyes. "You were bleeding so much, that I had to dive in and save you. I-I had to bite you." The other girl starts waiting for any questions that her girlfriend may ask.

"Bite me. How? And if I was dying earlier how am I okay, now?" Allison asks. her eyes showing the gears in her head turning.

"Please don't freak out, but I'm a werewolf." Erica states carefully.

Allison starts laughing. "No, but really babe, how am I okay?" She gets in between giggles.

"I'm serious. Watch." Erica makes her eyes flash Alpha red and Allison's laughter ceases.

"Oh wow. So I'm like you now?" Allison asks excitidedly.

"You're not mad?" Erica's shocked expression causes Allison to smile.

"You think I didn't notice. One day you have seizures and then the next you don't have any nor do you need your medicine anymore. Plus, you always seem to be in the right place at the right time. It's like you would hear me in distress or you would just know." The dark haired girl finishes. "I'm okay with this. As long as I can be with you, I am more than happy. I am content." She says giving Erica's shocked lips a kiss.

They kiss for a few moments. Basking in everything that has happened in just a few short hours.

"Wait. Why are your eyes red?" Pulling away from Erica's soft lips.

"I thought you'd never ask. I'm an Alpha and you my darling are my beta." Erica says smiling. Giving Allison that grin that she loves before kissing her again.

"I'm your mate, arent I?" She asks after their kiss ends.

"Yup." This time Allison grins at Erica.

"I knew it!" The darker haired girl exclaims.

"My beta." Erica states before pecking Allison's lips.

"My Alpha." Allison replies giving Erica a passionate kiss.

That night they make love on Erica's red satin sheets and Erica marks Allison as hers, so no wolf shall bother her mate. Her not quite little red.

 


End file.
